


Needed Some Sugar

by damnitwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, kihyun is a scaredy cat, not me, who knows what's going on, wonho knows more than he lets on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitwonho/pseuds/damnitwonho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kihyun wakes up a shirtless Wonho and runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed Some Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to practice writing fanfics again so it probably sucks. Sorry bout it

The day that the handsome brunette had moved in, Kihyun had taken it upon himself to make the other man feel welcomed. He'd gone down to the moving truck that had stack upon stack of boxes and furniture in it, offering to help the other man move in. Wonho had happily taken him up on the offer and Kihyun could still feel their fingers brushing, and could've sworn that his skin had tingled even an hour after the exchange.

"Look, Kihyun. You just need to talk to him. Either that or shut up," his best friend, Hyungwon huffed. Kihyun shot the taller man a hurt look, though it was obviously fake. 

"I'm not that great at talking, though. What would I even say?" he complained, biting at his lower lip.

"You can figure something out," the blonde replied, clapping him on the shoulder before walking out of Kihyun's apartment.

Kihyun spent another hour trying to think of some excuse to talk to Wonho, before finally tugging on his black Nikes and walking out the door towards the stairs. He figured he'd think of something when he got that far.

The climb to Wonho's apartment was shorter than Kihyun remembered, and it was far too soon when he stood in front of the door. He didn't even know what he was going to say!

His fist seemed to reach out on its own accord and knock at the door once, twice, several times. He heard a shout from inside the apartment, something akin to "coming!" Kihyun rolled his lips into his mouth, shifting awkwardly on his feet. This was a horrible idea.

The door opened to reveal a shirtless Wonho, hair mussed and a hand wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah?" Kihyun opened his mouth as if to answer, but instead found himself taking a step back before retreating back down the hall.

 

Kihyun groaned as he flopped back onto his bed, hands covering his face. That was a fucking disaster. First off, he'd obviously woken Wonho up, and then he'd just ran. Didn't even apologize or anything, he just ran.

He was sure that Wonho had to think he was insane, either that or some creepy stalker. An idiot that had a crush on him, maybe, but Kihyun certainly wasn't a stalker.

 

The next day, Kihyun was leaving to meet Hyungwon when he nearly ran into someone on his way down the stairs. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" he sputtered, looking up to find chocolate brown eyes staring into his own. Wonho offered him a smile that sent Kihyun's heart fluttering. 

"It's fine," the brunette shrugged, hand still on Kihyun's shoulder from where he'd reached out to steady him. "Kihyun, right?" he asked, dropping his hand. Kihyun nodded, not quite meeting Wonho's gaze. He was surely going to ask him about yesterday, why he'd essentially freaked out. 

"You wanna go get coffee or something?" the other man asked, cocking his head. Kihyun couldn't contain his look of surprise, eyes snapping to Wonho.

"Wh-what?" he asked, feeling his face turn a bright shade of scarlet.

"I asked if you wanna get some coffee with me," Wonho replied with a teasing roll of his eyes.

"Sure," he finally replied, nodding his head a couple times more than necessary. 

 

"So what happened yesterday?" Kihyun's shoulders sagged at the question. He'd known this was coming.

"I-I left because I'd woken you up, and I didn't want to impose, and you probably wanted to go back to sleep," he rambled, eyes fixated on his latte.

"You weren't bothering me," Wonho replied, an amused smile on his face. "I was just more confused as to why you left so quickly," he continued when Kihyun finally met his gaze.

Kihyun played with the ring around his index finger, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know what to say next, didn't know how to keep the conversation going

"Do you wanna tell me why you came over yesterday?" Kihyun almost couldn't deal with how soft Wonho's voice was, how he didn't seem to be judging him at all. The brunette simply seemed curious.

"I-I was just gonna ask if you had any sugar," Kihyun replied hastily. He inwardly cringed. Sugar? That was the only thing he could think of?

"Some sugar?" Wonho repeated, trying to hide a smile behind his coffee cup.

Kihyun sent him a glare, feeling his cheeks burning once more. "Yes, some sugar," he confirmed.

"If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask," It was all Kihyun to do not to spit coffee on the brunette sitting across from him. Wide eyes glanced at Wonho, who smugly took a sip of coffee.

"You're so funny," he commented dryly, pushing a hand through his red hair.

"I was being serious," Wonho replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Sure you were," Suddenly Kihyun was face to face with Wonho, who'd stood up to lean across the table towards him. The silence seemed to stretch between them, neither looking away until a grin stretched across Wonho's face.

"You're adorable," the other man announced before sitting back in his chair.

"Shut up," Kihyun grumbled. He just wished that Wonho meant it in the way that he was attracted to him, not like he was his little brother.

 

Kihyun sat up from the couch when there was a knock at his door. It was probably Hyungwon come to complain about being ditched.

He pulled the door open to find Wonho leaving against the wall, a stack of movies and pillows in his hands. Kihyun simply gaped at him before the brunette was brushing past him and into his apartment.

"Hope you don't have any plans for tonight," the other man said as he set the movies on the coffee table and dumped the pillows onto the couch.

"It's 2015, why do you have DVDs?" Was that really all he could come up with? Kihyun mentally berated himself.

"I love certain movies enough to actually buy them," Wonho replied with a shrug of his shoulders, looking back at him. "Now either choose a movie or you're gonna be stuck with whatever I want,"

 

Two hours later they were curled up on either end of Kihyun's couch, legs touching and snacks laid out on the coffee table. He sat up as the credits began rolling, already knowing what movie he was going to choose to watch next.

"Not so fast," The voice came from right next to his ear, making Kihyun simultaneously jerk and freeze. "You're so tense," Wonho murmured as he slipped his arm around Kihyun's shoulders. He didn't even dare to breathe for fear of making Wonho move, though he did relax slightly under the man's touch. Kihyun leaned into the touch as a strong hand began to lightly massage his shoulder. A smile tugged at the edges of his mouth, though it quickly faded when the hand disappeared.

He turned his head toward Wonho to ask him why the stopped, only to stop when he realized just how close the brunette was to him. Their eyes met, and it seemed to be an eternity before Wonho finally leaned closer.

Kihyun stayed where he was, not meeting the him half way due to shock. But when their lips brushed he leaned in, letting an arm cautiously work it's way around Wonho's neck.

All too soon, they parted, Wonho flashing him a grin as he pulled Kihyun against him. "So do you wanna tell me why you really came over the other day?" he asked knowingly. Kihyun let out a sigh, burying his face in the crook of Wonho's neck.


End file.
